


We Should Stop

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: After Sam broke it off with you, you find yourself falling into bed with his older brother. Even though you both know it is wrong, neither of you can find it in you to stop





	We Should Stop

**_Warnings_ : Smut. Explicit language. Vaginal sex (unprotected). Fingering. Oral (female receiving).  **Dean betraying Sam… in a way… kinda… yeah, okay, he is.****

**Bamby**

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” you breathed against Dean’s lips.

His hands were everywhere and nowhere all at once. Light brushes of skin against skin set you alight, but it wasn’t enough to engulf you into the flames of desire you so desperately yearned for.

“I know,” he agreed, and yet he did not take a step back. Neither of you did.

Standing there, in the middle of your motel room, door closed and securely locked behind Dean, the two of you shamefully and guilty hid as need and passion pulsed through your veins. No one knew about your antics… no one could ever know what you two did when alone.

It had started two and a half months ago, three days after Sam had ended your eleven-month relationship. You’d bee down, confidence and self-esteem depleted to a shriveled nothing in the corner of the room. Dean had been watching you, noting how worse you got each and every day. He’d tried reassuring you Sam would bounce back, tried reassuring you it had nothing to do with you as a person but was because his younger brother was just scared of letting anyone close.

None of it worked. Nothing dulled the heartache of rejection and abandonment. Sam had left that day, having had enough of the tension hanging over his shoulder whenever you two were in the same room. You’d offered to leave, but neither brother would have it… as much as Sam didn’t want to be with you like that, he couldn’t bare the thought of losing you completely.

Dean had stayed, still trying to get your mind off things. Alcohol had been the last resort… and worst mistake you’d both ever made. By the end of that night you were both thrusting against each other, a display of flesh and hunger laid out on the library table.

Since that night you’d both fallen into the horrible habit of reaching out for each other. Like magnets getting pulled back to one another, unable to resist. Every glance your way, every brush of skin, every sound of his voice, everything about him drew you closer and closer to insanity, and the only cure to keep you from going entirely mad was him.

His body. Oh, Chuck, his body. He knew how to work every muscle he had. He could drag you to euphoria with the simplest of touches. Drive you mad, make you scream and squirm and come undone right in front of him.

“We should stop.” You were telling yourself, not just him anymore.

But you weren’t going to… you both knew it…

Dean’s hand stopped on your hip, where your shirt had risen enough for his fingers to brush against your skin in a delicious way that fed the need inside you. “You want to stop, I’ll turn around and walk right out that door.” His head dipped down to press a kiss to your jaw. “Whatever you want, do it for you.” His lips ghosted over your neck, right where your pulse was hammering.

A whine escaped you then. “Don’t want you to go.” You gripped his jacket, pulling him closer. “Just want you, De.”

That’s all it took. That’s all he needed to hear before he knew to take it further.

His touches were no longer soft, gentle or barely there. Lips smacked and crashed together, tongues sliding against each other, teeth getting in the way but by no means ruining the mood. His grip on your hip tightened as he hauled you up, wrapping your thighs around his torso, his hands then moving to grip your ass.

You could feel him begin to move, but you didn’t care where he was going. All you cared about was the feel of his hands squeezing your ass, the feel of his body warm against yours, the feel of his mouth devouring you with hungry kisses, and the feel of his hard and aching cock pressing into your inner thigh.

The fire in you was well and truly lit, out of control, and consuming everything in its wake.

When you fell onto the bed, Dean dropping you, a gasp of surprise slipped from your lips. But it quickly turned into a moan as he reached for his shirt, discarding it as quickly as he could.

Undressing each other was one of your turn-ons. Usually you’d take the time to give him a hand, let him help you in return, but tonight you didn’t want to wait. You needed him, and you needed him now.

As Dean’s shirt dropped to the ground you sat up to match his moves, undressing yourself. He looked a little disappointed at first but the look you shot him once your shirt was pulled over your head explained your actions.

Hastily and slightly clumsily, you both shredding each piece of clothing from your bodies, bit by bit, until you were left in nothing but your panties. Dean stopped you then.

“I want to,” he told you, dropping to his knees by the end of the bed.

The dark stormy look in his eyes is what made you melt and nod. Sitting back, leaning on you elbows, you barely helped by lifting your hips, watching him pull your panties down.

He did it agonisingly slow, dragging them down, pressing kisses down your legs on his way. He made sure to get you to that spot he loved so much, where you were panting, mouth hung open, eyes hooded and chest heaving. Having you like that had his cock twitching proudly. It took all his strength not to dive into you right then and there.

Kneeling there still, he reached up and pushed you slightly, making you lie down. When his hands grasped your legs and hooked them over his shoulders, opening you up, you gasped and groaned at the same time.

Fingers stroked your lips, teasing, spreading you juices. You could feel his eyes, hungrily eating you up with just a look. That look, it was the stare of a predator, ready to claim his prize. God how you wanted him to claim you, keep you, never let you go.

“Dean…” The word was a breath, low and desperate… and it drove him nuts.

Leaning forward, Dean ran his tongue up your slit, sliding it in, stroking every part of you. You fisted the sheets, pressing yourself against him, wanting more, wanting everything.

A groan rumbled from his chest, vibrating straight through to your core. You clenched around nothing, crying out of frustration as he continued to touch you in the most painfully amazing way. It was too much, but nowhere near enough.

“Please,” you begged. “Need you.”

Bringing his hand to your core, he pushed a finger in, so slowly you weren’t sure how you didn’t combust out of frustration right then and there. When he was knuckle deep he twisted his fingers, rubbing against your walls, still driving you insane.

His lips left your lower ones as he looked up to see you writhing on the bed, fisting at the sheets, skin shining with a coat of seat that mixed with the musky smell of sex that was filling the room.

“What do you need?”

“You. You. Oh, God, Need you.”

“I make you feel good?” He twisted his finger again.

You cried out, nodding frantically. “Yes. So good. Need you, Dean.”

He pulled his finger out before thrusting it back in quickly, giving you the friction you needed. “Say my name again.”

“Dean,” you moaned ‘causing him to thrust his finger once more.

“Again,” he ordered.

You did as you were told, saying his name over and over like a mantra. Each time he thrusted his finger, harder, faster, curling it, twisting it. You were close… so close.

His fingers pulled away suddenly, right when you were about ready to scream your way through your ending. The whine that followed came from you and wasn’t controlled. He just grinned, smug and proud as he climbed up onto the bed, his warm body hovering over yours, legs slipping between your thighs. With a nudge of his leg you pulled yours up, wrapping it around him.

He guided himself to you, his eyes never leaving yours. He watched as he dragged his cock against your core, seeing your eyes roll back as you pulled your lip between your teeth, biting until it was white.

“Look at me.”

Eyes snapping open, you met his gaze, shivering under the intense green that was staring back at you. Then he pushed in, fill you completely with one hard thrust.

“Fuck!” Your nails dug into his shoulder and arm as an overwhelming sense came over you. What the sense was, or what it meant was lost on you. All that mattered was how amazing Dean felt buried into your core.

He was hot, thick, and long. He touched every part of you that needed to be touched. He made your toes curl, back arch and cells scream. He was absolutely and completely perfect.

“You feel so fucking good.” He gave a hard thrust. “Always feel so good. So warm, so tight, so eager.” He thrust again. “Always want me. Always ready.” And again. “So wrong, but feels so fucking right.”

“Dean,” you moaned, pushing up to him as much as you could. “Dean.” It was the only word you could utter.

Pulling back, he then quickly slammed forward again, hard, his hips hitting yours with a bruising force. “Tell me you want it. Tell me I’m the only one who drives you this insane. Only one who touches you like this.”

“Only you. No one else.” You were breathing heavily now, hands running into his hair, tugging him closer. “Only you, Dean.”

His lips fell onto yours as his hips started moving faster. They lost his rhythm. Now he was fucking you, hard and fast, driving you both to the end. He needed it. He needed to feel you quiver and twitch underneath him. Needed to him you milk him to his own climax. He needed you.

Grabbing your thighs, he lifted your legs higher, changing the angle so he could push into you deeper. His hand stayed down there, moving over so he could press against your clit, giving you that last extra push to make you go wild.

Tearing your mouth away from his, you tried to turn in time, tried to muffle yourself, but the scream beat you to it. It tore from you lips, high, loud and uncontrollable. You arched into Dean, hips erratically shifting as liquid squirted from where you were both connected.

It was the last straw. Dean had no chance.

He twitched and pulsed inside you as he emptied himself deep in your core. It was warm, filling you even more than you were already filled. He groaned, deep and low, burying his face in your neck as his body worked through the climax.

When you were both done, both calmer, he rolled off you. His cock slipped from your core, both yours and his juices spilling onto the motel bed sheets. You were both sticky and panting, barely keeping your eyes open as you rolled onto your sides to look at each other, limps tangling automatically.

The hunger might be gone, but you always felt the need to be touching. You always had that need to feel his skin on yours.

“We should really stop doing this,” you told him, sincere and guilty.

He sighed, eyes roaming over your bare form. “I know.”

A small grin tugged on my lips. “You can’t say that while you’re looking at me like you’re ready for round two.”

“Can’t help how I feel.” He shrugged, looking up to meet your gaze again. “You really wanna stop?”

“You really want your brother finding out you’ve been fucking his ex-girlfriend?”

The pause that followed was not the first of its kind… but it wasn’t any less tense than the rest of them.

Dean and you had spoken about this more than a dozen times. You’d weighed the pros and cons, agreed to part ways, and ended up falling into each other over and over, time and time again. You were both addicted to the lies, the secrets and each other.

“Should’ve manned up that first night,” he mumbled. “Would’ve been so much easier if you were mine first. Would’ve treated you better.”

“You don’t mean that.” You gave him a pointed look. “He did nothing wrong.”

“He left you for no good fucking reason,” he argued.

“He had every right to, though,” you countered.

Scoffing, he rolled onto his back, legs untangling from yours. “Didn’t know what he had. You’re too good for him. Too good for me.”

“Try to think of this without bringing your hormones into the conversation. You’re pissed because someone hurt the chick you’re screwing. I need you to remember that he’s your brother. If t really came down to it, you’d pick his side over mine.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” He shook his head.

You didn’t believe him for one second, and the longer you stayed silent the longer he had to realise the truth.

“Yeah… I would,” he sighed. Rolling back over, he met your eyes again as his legs slipped back into place. “But you do deserve better than me. I’m being so fucking selfish here.”

“You’re not the only one,” you noted, looking away out of guilt.

Reaching forward, he lifted your chin so you would look up at him again. “Why can’t I give you up?”

Biting your lip, you shrugged, not having an answer for him. It was the same for you, really. You couldn’t satiate your craving for him no matter how hard you tried. But then again… were you really trying? Did you really want to let this go?

His eyes locked onto where your lips was still between your teeth. “You have no idea how hard it is not to take you whenever I want. You have no idea how hard it is pretending I don’t want more than just this. I want it all, you know. I want everything. You’re not just some chick I’m screwing. There’s more there. I _feel_  more there.

Sucking in a breath, eyes wide, you repeated yourself for the millionth time, “We should stop. Before this gets too out of hand,” you added for extra measure.

“Too late for that,” he mumbled as he leaned in, capturing your lips with his.

As you melted into the kiss, letting his body surround yours, you knew he was right. As wrong as it was, you both knew it was far too late to stop…

**Bamby**


End file.
